lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1155
Special Report #1155 Skillset: Wyrdenwood Skill: Noose Org: Hartstone Status: Rejected Apr 2013 Furies' Decision: We do not think this is necessary. Problem: Noose is currently the only long range (Line of Sight) 'sniping' skill in the game that has any effect besides damage. In the past, changes have been made to cut down on the number of abilities that can be used on a victim at range with relative impunity, changes like the sweeping demesne nerfs and ethereal geography changes. The only skills I'm aware of that allow complex maneuvers without presenting yourself **in the room of your victim or in a room adjacent to your victim** are the Moon/Night long distance coven abilities, Rage and Terror. Both of them require several appropriate players to convene, are time sensitive, and give ample warning to all those in the range of their effects. Adding an ability to the game that allows users to not only participate in "sniping" - the use of triggers to combine staff/cudgel/zap ranged attacks to deliver damgage to opponents during a standoff without needing to engage them - but to participate in dealing damage while also dealing the only ranged entangle in the game - which prevents raising shields to block the sniping! Solution #1: When used on a target at range, disable the entangling portion of noose. Solution #2: Limit the noose special damage attack to room only, bringing it in line with other ranged damage dealers. Allow vine flail to be performed at range bringing this specialization in line with other specializations. Solution #3: As solution 1, but with slightly increased bleeding as the noose rips off instead of becoming embedded/entangling. Player Comments: ---on 4/23 @ 04:51 writes: I don't feel this is really a big deal, range entangle isn't really going to cause an overabundance of problems. 1) shielding prevents it in the first place. 2) entangles don't stack on top of each other, so you'll only ever have one entangle at a time. 3) entangles don't prevent allies from salting you to protect you from damage. ---on 4/23 @ 04:59 writes: I disagree. Ranged vines isn't *that* amazing with summer and shield, and you're already putting yourself in danger by being adjacent - it is in imputiny. You can be radded, tackled in, maybe beckoned. I don't see a need to remove this perk of the skillset, as it is the only one really (there's no aeon and so forth). ---on 4/23 @ 05:05 writes: If the issue is groups, salting really is a great counter to this, IMO. If you're getting focused, a decent group would be mashing the salt alias as soon as they see that. Even then, you can always summer/tipheret. ---on 4/25 @ 20:37 writes: I don't particularly like the idea of ranged entangle, but if it is to stay, I'd hope that like the decision on pull-type abilities, attempting to noose from an adjacent room takes balance even if it fails. ---on 5/3 @ 16:36 writes: I'm going to reiterate that the core problem is going back on years of balancing and introducing more ranged afflictions instead of fewer. We're already having to reinvent the wheel with these skillsets in a lot of frustrating ways, let's not stack this one on when there is such an easy fix to it.